universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 7
Calamity Trigger 7: Into The Comic is the Sixth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Comic Time Zome) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Roster' All-Star *Steven Star *Jacob *Emma Goodall *Gia Moran *Noah Carver *Jake Holling *Orion *Scott Pilgrim (EWBR) *Dan Vs. (EWBR) *Boah (EWBR) *Juliet Starlings (Revival) *Chiro (Revival) *The Mask (Revival) *Sketch Turner *Bahn Main *''Avatar Hero'' *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Ochaco Uranaka *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Fumikage Yokoyami *Momo Yokoyami *Rex Salazar *Hiro Hamada *Go Go Tomaga *Stan Marsh *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Ant-Man *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destoryer *Deadpool *Mikey Simmon *Mitsuki *Lily *Cuphead *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Leroio Paradinight *Biscuit *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Rena Rouge *Carapace *Queen Bee *El Tigre *Asta *Yuno *Magna Swing *Noelle Silva *Luck Voltia *Kirito *Asura *Meliodas *Ban *King *Diane *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Prowl *TMNT **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michaelangelo *Arata K-F *Ryouko K+F *Makoto Naegi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Byakuya Togami *Hajime Hinata *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Akane Owari *Yusaku Fujiki *Spider-Man *White Tiger *Power Man *Iron Fist *Nova *Brave Man *Cuphead *Bob *Enzo Matrix *Corrin *Ash Williams *KO *Rad *Enid *Harriet the 2nd *Violet Parr *Takashi Komuro *Rei Miyamoto *Seako Busujima *Saya Takaji *Kohta Hirose *Gangsta Overload *Daisuku Saturn *Arcade Hero *Takeda Takahashi *Milenna *Killer Bug *Shind Hasasbi *Duke McFucy *Hei Kazama *Judgement Day *Liu Kang *Kitana *Plastic Man *Ryu *Ken Kaneki *Touko Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Nishiki Nishio *Ayato Kirishima *Renji Yomo *Koutarou Amon *Juuzou Suzuya *Hanbee Abara *Batsu Ichimonji *Kyosuke Kagami *Akira Kurusu *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Ket'ek *Sickness *Gable the Beast *Grim Junior *Dehorena *Seth Hero *Red Riding Hood *Dio *Highway Star *Dib Membrane *Anti-Steven Jr. *ZIM *Rize Kamishiro *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Illumi Zoldyck *Shuu Tsukiyama *Neferpitou *Tomura Shigaraki *Nomu *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Mustard *Muscular *Kenji Hikiishi *Shuichi Iguchi *Jin Bubaigawara *Hero Killer: Stain *Atsuhiro Sako *Nobunaga Hazama *Feitan Portor *Machi Komacine *Kalluto Zoldyck *Phinks Magcub *Raphael Theft *Franklin Bordeau *Shizuku Murasaki *Nathan Wolfe *Bonolenov Ndongo *Uvogin *Margaret Ludenberg *Android 21 *Junko Enoshima *Bradley Slaughter *Milluki Zoldyck *Ultron *Thanos *Atroix *Bipper Pines *Kotal Kahn *Reptile *Ermac *The Kusagari *Erron Black *Akuma *Snide *Galvanax *Madame Odius *Brax *Kudabot *Yuya Heiwa *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Zuma the Large *Rachael Shapes *Eddy Feast *Raphael Shapes *Kevin Lifeness *Jeff Goldbullet *S-Clockstopper *Erhard Miller *L *Nergal Jr. *Samantha Appleton *Alex Winter *Paul *Nando *Rare Hunter Ai *Steve Smith *Toshi Yoshida *Jeff Fischer *Max *May *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrahams *Daniel Toshida *Austin Slasher *Ransom Silvershell *Primo Uni *Minani Golosa *Catia Wasp *Blizzard *Slipknot *Jason Lunar *Wakata Genesis *Troy Hancork *Enoki Shigeru *Octavia Baxter *Joyce Neon *Serafine *The Great Quickdini *Peacemaker *Jokestar the Clown *Tri-Borg *Flint Genesis *Prana *Quicksilver *Razorfane *Dark Angel *Tobias *Jim Homicide *Bret Astronomanov *Armando Ramos *Anti-Steven *W.B. Gaster *Joker Arcana Knight *King Nemestock *Reaper *Lewis *Demongo *HIM DLC Pre-Order *Ojo Appleton *Randy Cunningham *Kaze *Rex (Pyra) *Winter Soldier *Sterling Archer *Danny Star-Phantom *Sakura Kasugano *Aerrow *Bloom Wave 1 *Ryoma *Xander *Varis/Revolver *Drake Mercenary *Noob-Smoke *Volpina Wave 2 *Hinoka *Camilla *Joel *Glithunder *Anubis Curger *Jedah Domura Wave 3 *Takumi *Leo *Chainsaw Nomu *Xenomorph *Predator *Davarius Holloway Wave 4 *Elise *Sakura *Black Hat *Demencia *Samurai Jack *Rosalia Muller+Panda Wave 5 *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Rhino *Electro *Shocker *Vulture Wave 6 *Kratos *Karal *Queen Bee *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Final Waves *Saya Kisaragi *Hikaru Bounds *Gowther *Maximus Lynx *Issei Hyoudou *Bella Domura Specials Attack Main *Avatar Hero - Birthday Strike, Comic Slash Wave, Excelsior (Into The Comic) *Steven Star - Rain Trigger, Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash (Shadow Starboy) *Jacob - V-Trigger Flash, Spartan Slash Wave, Ultimate Spartan Laser (Ultra Spartan) *Emma Goodall - Pink Phoenix, Blackpink, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Gia Moran - Yellow Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Noah Carver - Blue Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Jake Holling - Green/Black Phonenix, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Orion - Silver Dream, Golden Dream, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Liu - Orange Car Rush, Megaforce Cannon, Ultra Megaforce Final Slash (Ultra Megaforce) *Scott Pilgrim - Guitar Bass Slammer, Sexy Bob-omb, Co-Op Fighter (Scott Earn) *Dan Vs. - Breaking the Ice, Vs. Howl, Mechanic Revenger (Against the World) *Boah - Break-Dark-Thunder Phenomenon, Reskiniharden Saber (Off) Phenomenon, Great Heart Attack Phenomenon (Smell of Darkness) *Juliet Starlings - Butt Attack, Chainsaw Blaster, Nick Shoot'em Up (Holy Chainsaw) *Chiro - Chiro Sphero, Thunder Kick, Super Robot Hyperforce (Primate Awaken) *The Mask - Balloon Animal Johnny Gun, Time to Get a New Clock, Cuban Pete (Spicy Meatball) *Sketch Turner - Bombing Punch, Roadkill Steal, Super Sketch (Comic Zone) *Bahn - Elbow Gash, Fist of Fire, Super Straight (Fighting Vipers) *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Wave Slash, Lampy Endeavor, Gravity Falls (Zodiac Awaken) *Mabel Pines - Waddles Launcher, The Future is in the Past, Shooting Star Waddles (Zodiac Awaken) *Izuku Midoriya - Delaware Smash, Manchester Smash, 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash (Full Cowl 100%) *Katsuki Bakugo - AP Shot, Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact (Explosion Murder King) *Shoto Todoroki - Ice Spear, Giant Ice Wall, Blaze-Crystal Maximus Power (Mother's Endeavor *Tenya Iida - Recipro Burst, Recipro Knee, Recipore Extend (Ingenium) *Ochaco Uranaka - Uravity Sphere, Home Run Comet, Meteor Shower (Gravity Release) *Eijiro Kirishima - Red Gauntlet, Red Counter, Red Riot Unbreakable (Red Crimson Riot) *Tsuyu Asui - Sphere Frog, Tongue Slam, Rainy Season Froggy (Hyper-Frog) *Fumikage Yokoyami - Dark Feather Strike, Piercing Claw of the Dusk, Gloom of the Black Arm (Night Side Dark Shadow) *Momo Yokoyami - Bojutsu Rush, Shield Throw, Creati Kingdom (Creation Goddess) *Rex Salazar - Slam Cannon, Rex Ride, Omega Revolution (Omega-EVO) *Hiro Hamada - Rocket Punch, Electro Magnet Pulse, Baymax Rocket Full Throttle (Baymax Full Drive) *Go Go Tomaga - Discs Launch, Bird-Kick Roller, Gum-Gum Dasher (Overdrive Speedster) *Stan Marsh - Drillslinger, Pressure Airblast, Ultimate Penetration (Marshwalker) *Iron Man - Proto Cannon, Smart Bombs, Iron Avengers (Ulimate Iron) *Captain America - Hyper Charging Star, Hyper Stars & Stripes, Final Justice (Ultimate Patriot) *Thor - Mighty Tornado, Mighty Punish, God of Thunder (Ragnarok) *Hulk - Gamma Tsunami, Camma Crush, Gamma Quake (World War Hulk) *Ant-Man - Tiny Mute Kick, Orange Slice, Quantum Reserve (Huge Man) *Star-Lord - Quad Flash, Good Feeling, Hadron Enforcer (Outlaw Star) *Gamora - Slash Rush, Shadow Combinaton, Celestial Barrage (Daughter of Thanos) *Rocket Raccoon - Rock'n'Roll, Mad Hopper, Animal Combination (We Are Groot) *Drax the Destoryer - Drax Duel Chop, Drax Bite, Brax Beast Bomb (King Destroyer) *Deadpool - Happy-Happy-Trigger, Cuttin' Time, 4th-Wall Crisis (Master of the Marvel Universe) *Mikey Simmon - Fake Sport, Simonwki Special, Hey Hey Look Look (Wizard of Ozu) *Mitsuki - Hip Striker, Light Feather, Our Path (Soft Love) *Lily - Hip Striker, Heavy Strike, Hail Mighty Diva (Hard Love) *Cuphead - Mega Chargeshot Peashooter, Stream Attack, Giant Ghost Barrage (Golden Day) *Gon Freeces - Jajanken (Rock, Paper, Scissor), Strong Jajanken Strike, Limitation Break Strike (True Freecss) *Killua Zoldyck - Gale Thunderclap, Whirlwind Thunderbolt, Lighting Godspeed (Godspeed) *Kurapika - Dowsing Chain, Chain Jail, Emperor Time (Scarlet Eye) *Leroio Paradinight - Remote Punch, Switchknife Kick, Rush Time Leorio (Ultrasound Touch) *Biscuit - Rock Breaking, Piano Agony, Bisky Destroyer (True Bisky) *Ladybug - Anti-Charm Sword, Ladybug Pin, Miraculous Finale (Tikki Charm) *Cat Noir - Cataclysm Dash, Black Hole, Black Storm (Plagg Noir) *Rena Rouge - Fox Dash Strike, Mirage Double, Rouge Mission Dual (Trixx Trick) *Carapace - Chest Shield Buster, Shell Smashing, Record Sketch Smash Hit (Wayzz Armor) *El Tigre - Spin Cyclone Claw, Vicious Uppercut, The Spinning Armadillo (Black Vigilante) *Asta - Bull Trust, Black Meteorite, Black Hurricane (Wizard King) *Yuno - Crescent Kamaitachi, Towering Tornado, Tornado Fang (Mana Skin) *Magna Swing - Exploding Buckshot, Prison Kill Buckshot, Extreme Killing Vanishing Magic Ball (Black Swing) *Noelle Silva - Splash Sphere, Waterfall Rise, Roar of the Sea Dragon (Royal Power) *Luck Voltia - Thunder Claw, Thunder Arrow, Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon (Lucky Winner) *Kirito - Elucidator Swing, Kagamitsu Blast, Open Heart Advance (Love for Asura) *Asura - Lambent Light Swing, Flashing Penetrator, Mother's Rosario (Love for Kirito) *Meliodas - Raptor Blade, Hellblazer, Night Full Counter (Demon Mark Berserker) *Ban - Body Hurt, Hunter Fest, Banishing Kill (Million Dollar Dream) *King - Spirit Spear, Sleepy Knockout, Diaster King (Lazy Sleep) *Diane - Ground Gladius, Sand Whirl, Metal Crush Shooting (Heavy Metal) *Bumblebee - Rider Kick, Turbo Flash Draft, Black and Yellow (Bumble Charge) *Bulkhead - Swing Wreck, Artist Crash, Hard Heat Wrecking (Unimog) *Prowl - Ninja Star Launch, Mute Slealth, Fistful of Energon (The Master's Way) *TMNT - (Different Chain), (Different Super), Shockshell (Manhattan Project) **Leonardo - Shredded, Boshi Slice **Raphael - Getting Hype, Triggered Parry **Donatello - Spinning Splinters, Pokey Dokey **Michaelangelo - Hot Nunchaku Fury, Shell Mill *Arata K-F - Thunderbolt, Boombrust, Black Moth Finale (Crystal Black Moth) *Ryouko K+F - Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Let's Snuggle Forever (Hyper Z-Ring) *Makoto Naegi - Curry Katana Slash Wave, Hope Dive, Lucky King Life (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Kyoko Kirigiri - Hair Braids Spot, Spot Head, Detective Kirigiri (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Byakuya Togami - French Pay, Coffee Look, Progeny Master (Monokuma's Survive Game) *Hajime Hinata - Kusa Mochi Bullet, Hope Dive, Reserve Course (Izuku Kamukuma) *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Dough Cookies Boot, Chibi Gangster, Peko's Dying Wish (Ulitmate Yakuza) *Akane Owari *Yusaku Fujiki - Decode Slash Wave, Sphere Kuri, Firewall Dragon (Tramua Play) *Spider-Man - Crawler Assault, Ultimate Web Throw, Watch Out Spidey (Maximus Spider) *White Tiger - Hazard Zone, Sudden Death, Law of the Jungle (Amulet Drive) *Power Man - The Power Bike, Magic Axe Handle, Street Smart Knockdown (Power Man Upgraded) *Iron Fist - Lotus Whip, Iron Rage, Dragon's Prey (Volcanic Roar) *Nova - Gravimetric Blaster, Super Nova, Human Rocket (Nova Core) *Brave Man - Brave Slash Wave, The 70's Punch, The Parody Styles Hell Slash (Shadow Carl) *Bob - Stay Frosty, Repairing, Reboot (Mainframe Power Up) *Enzo Matrix - Alphanumeric, Deletion Wish, Reboot (Mainframe Power Up) *Corrin - Dragon Fang Blast, Dragon Lunge Stabber, Torrential Roar (Noble Princess) *Ash Williams - Boomstick Target, Ashy Slashy, The Prohesied Choose One (Possession Overload) *KO - Package Piledriver, Lakewood Plaza KO, Let Be Heroes (Let's Be Heroes) *Rad - Cat Scratch, Rad Buster, Figure Blaster (Let's Be Heroes) *Enid - DJ Blitz, Smokescreen, Power Foot Fireball (Let's Be Heroes) *Harriet the 2nd - Dark Fan Slicer, Paralyzed Spot, Song of Those Down Under (Point Hair Metronome) *Violet Parr - Force Sphere Ram, Reflect Controlled, Violent Strike (The Incredible Love) *Takashi Komuro - Smith and Wesson, Tokonsu Draft, Humvee Rampage of the Dead (Them Came) *Rei Miyamoto - Staff Stabbing Jab, Maid Nightstark Dragged, Orange Love (Sojutso Master) *Seako Busujima - Tornado Slash, Vertec Shoot, Purple Love (Sword Master) *Saya Takaji - Small Bite Stomp, Drill Chest, Pink Love (Prime Glasses) *Kohta Hirose - Target Shoot, Drill Hand, Turtle Spot Master (Gunslinging Madman) *Gangsta Overload - Serenity, The Treasure Gift, Yinglong Finisher (Dragon of Yeager) *Daisuku Saturn - Saturn Hold, Empire Choke, Running Yakuza Kick (Dragon of Yakuza) *Arcade Hero - Flash Slash Wave, Gaming Quiz, Game Over Max (Arcade Ultra) *Takeda Takahashi - Tornado Kick, Blade Drop Kall, Air Whiplash (PSI Awaken) *Milenna - Sai Impact, Frankensteiner, Tasty Treak (Sadistic Ways) *Killer Bug - Buzzer Lift, Reserve KO, Outworld Hollow (Buzzer King) *Shind Hasasbi - Toasty!, From Hell, Who's Next! (Hell Man King) *Duke McFucy - Crystal Knuckles, Blackout Face, Fury Cutter (Sentry Force McFury) *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fist, Hakkesho, Demon Avenger (Devil Hei) *Judgement Day - The Beginning of the End, The Powerslam of the End, The End is Here (Doomday Machine) *Liu Kang - Flying Dragon Kick, Chin-Up, Fist of Flames (For the Shaolin) *Kitana - Fan Slice Throw, Square Wave Punch, Kiss of Death (Slice and Dash) *Goro - Tremor Pound, Chest Pound, Crusher Spine Adjustment (Dragon Fangs *Plastic Man - Elasticity Man, Destiny Whip, Rubber Hit (Plastic Charge) *Ryu - Shinkuu Hadouken, Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, Shin Shoryuken (Hadou Kakusei) *Ken Kaneki - Eyepatch Eater, Kakuja Stabber, The One-Eye Dragon (Black Centipede) *Touko Kirishima - Lighting Bird, Fire Shreds of Crystal, Rabbit Burned (Crystal Rabbit) *Hinami Fueguchi - Shooting Star Wing, Protect the Kids, Asaki and Ryouko (Yostume Wing) *Nishiki Nishio - Serpent Leg, For Kimi, Serpent Rush (Serpent Fang) *Ayato Kirishima - Grounded Worm, Crystal Bite, Hot-Blooded Black Rabbit (Crystal Rabbit) *Renji Yomo - Raven Shock, Hikari, Electrio-Wall Force (Thunder Wings) *Koutarou Amon - War Hammer Smash, Kura Counter, Kureo's Last Time (Amon Armor) *Juuzou Suzuya - 56 Scorpions Stings, Diary of Rei, Strings on Me (Next Arima) *Hanbee Abara - Silver Skull Line, Pure White Eye, Overloading Master (Arata II Armor) *Batsu Ichimonji - Hot-Blooded Uppercut, Gutsy Counter, Rival School (Burning Batsu) *Kyosuke Kagami - Cross Cutter, Mirage Breaker, Team-Up Technique (Awaken Kagami) *Akira Kurusu - Treasure Calling Card, Dream Needle, Sinful Shell (Joker Night) *Lincoln Loud - Mega-Mach Punch, One-Eyed Jack, The Full Deck of House (Going Savvist) *Lori Loud - Total Husband Bobby, Shoe Trick, Flash Solution (Literally Me) *Leni Loud - Spider Hugger, Heart Queen, The Fast and the Fashionless (Blonde and Dumb) *Luna Loud - Rolling Swagger, Root Beer Special, Maximus Average (Music Soul) *Luan Loud - Ah Coconuts, Deadly Pun, Fool's Paradise (Brust the Laughter) *Lynn Loud - Lynner Dash, Touch It Down, Golden Olympic Winner (Sporty Crusher) *Lucy Loud - Edwin's Fortune, Out of Nowhere, The Brutal of the Decreased (Shadow Queen) *Lana Loud - Dirty Bolts, Hops Tap, Dire Plumbing (Gross Kindly) *Lola Loud - Clean Ribbon, Prim Goddess, Cosmetics Bliss (Pretty Mean) *Lisa Loud - Nanite Shot, Spore Spot, Pain Synchronoistation Mindset (Silent Life of the Mad Scienist) *Lily Loud - Deuce and Dominate, Leg Day Strike, Kejio Training Power (Bracket Love) *Ket'ek - Bio-Slash Wave, Glitch Infected, Hunter Blade Da Worlda (Elite Overload) *Sickness - Running Nose, Green Torment, The Purge (Chemical Mix) *Gable the Beast - Crushing Hammer, Overrunning Beast, Ritual Disasters (Steel Awaken) *Grim Junior - Soul Robber Claw, Snuggles Limbo, Down Under Hell (Underworld Purple Rain) *Dehorena - Honey Buster, The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike (New Queen of the Bee) *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Fantasy Trick, Gardna Breaker (Unbreakable Shield) *Red Riding Hood - Wolf Slayer, Smart Shield Wonder, Happily After Ever (Grandma's Passing) *Dio - Burn Alive, Deal the Devil, Farewell (Black Missing Eye) *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, Triple Olympus Jump, GO! GO! Dystopia (Shadow Eddie) *Dib Membrane - Chemical Hunt, Current Fuston, Toast (Future is Now) *Anti-Steven Jr. - Primal Slash Wave, Primal Roar, Re-Riter (Shadow Ztar) *ZIM - Spider Leg Stabber, Mighty Need, A Room with the Moose (Emperor ZIM) *Rize Kamishiro - Gluttony Mother, Love Me Harder, Binge-Eating Queen (Devour Your Love) *Goro Akechi - Golden Bullet Quest, Justice of Robin Hood, Black Mayhem of Loki (Black Mask Revealed) *Kishou Arima - Jack, The Owl, White Reaper’s Ending (One-Eye King) *Illumi Zoldyck - Needle Stab, Hypnotic Spell, Needle People (Corpse Control) *Shuu Tsukiyama - Gourmet's Blade, Taro's Stomp, Kaneki's Blood (Beautiful Lust) *Neferpitou - Cat Scratch, Thigh Crusher, Puppet's Serenity (Terpsichora) *Tomura Shigaraki - Cheating Snatch, Nana, Game Over Decoy (Power Up Hand Up) *Nomu - Shocking Lariet, Artificial Slam, Killer of Peace (Ultiate Artificial) *Dabi - Heat Blast, Heat Cry, Heatstroke (Black Smoke) *Himiko Toga - Cut Knife, Transform, Happy Happy Murder (Desu Love) *Mustard - Bullet Kiss, PoisonDream, Sleepwalker (End of Day) *Muscular - Wreck Maker Strike, Earth Crusher, Ultimate Muscle Power (Augment Prime) *Kenji Hikiishi - Magne Knuckles, Charging Pillar, Big Magne Chokeslam (Big Sis Magne) *Shuichi Iguchi - Quick Slash, Spinner Knife, Belive in Ideal (New Spinner) *Jin Bubaigawara - Twice Flip, Twice Crack, Twister (Many Twice) *Atsuhiro Sako - Magic Trick, Compress Trap, Puppet Master Sako (Compress Mask) *Hero Killer: Stain - MUST BLEED, The Hero Killer, Bloodcurdle (Stendhal) *Nobunaga Hazama - Clean Clop, Feudal Lord, Enhancer Slash (Iaidō Master) *Fetian Porter - Concealed Blade, Torture Rack, Rising Sun (Pain Packer) *Machi Komacine - Needle Queen, Puppet Strings, Kut-Throat (Stitches and Threads) *Kalluto Zoldyck - Paperslice, Paper Doll Remember, Dancing Serpent's Rita (Dance of the Papercut) *Phinks Magcub - Reckless Forehand, Crash Landing, Ripper Cyclotron (Uraeus Brust) *Franklin Bordeau - Double Frank Train Machne Guns, Tri-Force Uppercut, Ambidextrous Machine Guns (Ultimate Gunman Dance) *Rachael Theft - Holy Fist of Love, Water Swords, Storm of Rage (Aqua Armor) *Shizuku Murasaki - Blinky Club, Blood Bubble, Cylde in the Caldera (Vaccum Dream) *Nathan Wolfe - Boom Missile, Single Mix-Trap, Trick Room (Mr. Bumbaclot's Song Requested) *Uvogin - Meteor Smash, Spider Church, Big Bang Impact (Reborn Again) *Bonolenov Ndongo - Battle Cantiablie: The Prelude, The Hook and Jupiter (Shadow Dancer) *Margaret Luderberg - Bullet Sternum, Oyster Shell, Requiem Aeternum (Philistine) *Android 21 - Connoisseur Cut, Photon Wave, Sweet Tooth (Demon 21) *Junko Enoshima - Fashionista Flash, Mukuro's Soul, Queen of Despair (Killing Game) *Bradley Slaughter - Ballistic Gun Shoot, No More Loser, Blood on the Dance Floor (New World of Destruction) *Milluki Zoldyck - Hack Attack, Selfish Ram, Waifu Siminator Deletion (Mad Mon Zoldyck) *Ultron - Destruction Wave, Encephalon-Ray, Sentry Legion (The Age of Ultron) *Thanos - Final Judgement, Sovereign Decree, Gauntlet Cosmic Fall (The Infinity Gauntlet) *Atroix - Gravity Slammer, Know Your Enemy Warmaster Gauntlet (Warmaster Atriox) *Bipper Pines - Nightmare Fuel, Ciphone, Inceptus Nolanus Overatus (Weirdaggddon Awaken) *Kotal Kahn - Blood Offering, On Your Knee, Sunburn Light (War God Kahn) *Reptile - Acid Ball, Poison Basilisk, Reptile Disfunction (Last of My Kind) *Ermac - Soul Trap, Levitate Soul, We Are Many (Many But One) *The Kusagari - The Dragon, Firearm Headspot, The Storm (The Hero) *Erron Black - Stand Off, Pocket Sand, Trick Spot (Bullet With A Name) *Akuma - Messatsu Gohado, Messatsu Goshoryu, Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon Akuma) *Snide - Vortex Slash Wave, Tendril Chokehold, Fortress Stomp (Magma Rage) *Galvanax - Undefeated Wave Slash, Smart Strike Spear, Galactic Champion (Gold Rush King) *Madame Odius - Golden Wave Slash, Nagannadel's Toxic Sting, Golden Ninja Star (Power of the Odius Hammer) *Brax - Raging Wave Slash, Smart Stabber, Raging Ninja Star (Power of Brax's Sword) *Kudabot - Tanegashima, Caribou, Jab of the Yari (Unplanned Power-Up) *Yuya Heiwa - Rocket Hermos Cannon, Berserker Soul, Champion Rider (Berserker Yuya) *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee, The Dream of Pocahontas, Rebellion's Soul (Rebellion King) *Zachary Phillips - Platinum Bullet, So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords (Platinum Lady Lovers) *Kizer Ghetsis - Beauty Shot, Selfie King, Night Rider Sunshine (Rich and Blues) *Moondust - The Clone Wars, Fair for Mercy, The Power of TORR (TORR Armor) *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Mega Showstopper, Matter Destroyer (Matter Steel) *Rachael Shapes - CCC Sonic Hilliard, Flim Work Mirror, Soul of Ray (Calling Ray) *Eddy Feast - Fine Dish, Curry Slice, Tlifford Chef (Son of Forbid) *Kevin Lifeness - Sneak, Claw-work Blues, Gore For Me (Blood Cover Claw) *Jeff Goldbullet - Hunter Edge, Golden Bullet Shot, Hunter Man Jeffery (Black Gold-Bullet) *S-Clockstopper - Any Second Count, One Minutes Day, Shadow Time Stop (Shadow King) *Erhard Miller - Scorch Shot, It Was Me, The Resurgam Incident (Healing Soul) *L - Lawlist Handcuff, His World, I Am L (True Focus in Sweet) *Nergal Jr. - Violent Pistol, Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash (Hyper Nergaling) *Samantha Appleton - Princess Bullet, Cross Roads, Royal Pain (Angel Wings) *Alex Winters - Lovely Loser, Captain Beach Day, Teen Beach Party (Angel Wings) *Paul - Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Gigabolt Havoc (Hyper Z Ring) *Nando - Petal Blizzard, Toxic, Acid Downpour (Hyper Z-Ring) *Rare Hunter Ai - Ancient Structure, The Golden Truth, When World Collide (Full Gold Ai) *Jaden Dallas - Believe in the Force, Wheels and The Legman, American Boy (Star Man Smith) *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, The Drum Man, Lightning Fury Slash Wave (Shocking Samurai) *Jeff Fischer - Johnny Gunman, Burning Man, Smoking Van (Super Hot Fischer) *Max - Psycho Cutter, Close Combat, Shattered Psyche (Hyper Z-Ring) *May - Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, Inferno Overdrive (Hyper Z-Ring) *Shiro Ink - White, I, Positive Side (Positive Pulse) *Kuro Ink - Black, Am, Negative Side (Negative Black) *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Bullet Clash, Sex Pistol L.T. (Styles Gunman) *Hector Abrahams - Diver Down, Split Low Blower, Rocket Fist Punch (Marine Muscle) *Daniel Toshida - Titanium Slice, Lock and Loaded, The Sneak Attack (Parasite Knight) *Austin Slasher - Slasher Wave Slash, Austin Flash, Lone Wolf (Gear Slash) *Ransom Silvershell - Grand Smasher, Break Out Mach Punch, Shell Breaker (Silvershell Glow) *Primo Uni - Limbo Slash, Triple Diamond Black, Great Hectare Bash (Primo Superior) *Minani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Thunderbolt Stroke, Southern Bee Hips Attack (Lightning Bee) *Catia Wasp - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood, Kill Man Blood Queen (Parasite Princess) *Blizzard - Snowball Grenade, Deep Frozen, Frostbite Stomp (Sub-Zero Armor) *Slipknot - Friender Weiler, Black Diamond, Psychosocial (Cyber Howl) *Jason Lunar - Lunar Flash, Weekend at Brandy, Moonlight Eclipse (New Moon Lunar) *Wakata Genesis - UFO Sendoff, Genesis Reboot, Shakedown Hacker (Fully Awaken UFO) *Troy Hancork - Nail It Down, Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test (True Ideal) *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Curb Stomp, Tar Trapman, Smoking Dragon (Tar Dragon) *Octavia Baxter - Bullet Kiss, Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack (Sister Know Best) *Joyce Neon - Screen Breaker, Skater Girl Later Boy, Thor Size Hammer Slam (Punk Charged Hammer) *Serafine - Spider Trap, Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial (Witch Form Serafine) *The Great Quickdini - Breaking the Wall, Poker Face, Best Magic Trick Ever (Magical Gloves) *Peacemaker - Blass Joe, Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express (Have Mercy) *Jokester the Clown - Bullet Trick, Shocking Bastard, Killing Joke (Full-Voltage Crazy) *Tri-Borg - Head Strong, Cyber Initiative, Team Work (Death Machine Knights) *Flint Genesis - Million Dollar Man, Temple Factor, Phantom Silver Saber (Phantom Tag) *Prana - Acid Spit Globs, Speed Devil, Prana Ramage (Mega Phara) *Quicksilver - Sonic Boom, Speedbuster, Fire Silcer (Teknos Auto-Drive) *Razorfane - Buzzsaw Barrage, Exclamation Mark, Teknos Tormentor (Teknos Auto-Drive) *Dark Angel - Heaven Strike, Spiral Tap, Arcana Obelisk (Noble Wings) *Tobias - Dark Pulse, Dream Eater, Endless Nightmare (Hyper Z-Power) *Jim Homicide - Devil Ticket, Spanish Fruitfly, X-Factor (Insane in the Memebrane *Bret Astronomanov - Astro-Kickman, Astro-Rocket, Astro-Blast (Astro Power-Up) *Armando Ramos - Fresh Pool Party, Glass Knuckles Trick, Friendship Uppercut (Ramos Special) *Anti-Steven - Chaos Slash Wave, Glass Eye Sense, Anti-Voltekka (Dark Ztar) *W.B. Gaster - Mystery Man, Man In The Mirror, Hyper Goner (Time Hack) *Joker Arcana Knight - Roundabout, Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classic Style (Ace In The Hole) *King Nemestock - Chest-Plate Punch Massive, Parasite Beam, The Author of Nemestock (Parasite King) *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Wraith Cannon, Death Blossom (Wraith Form) *Lewis - Vivi, Gold Heart, Freaking Out (This Fire Burn) *Demongo - Soul Collector, Double Trouble, Lord of Essence (Hungry Lord) *HIM - The Devil's Puzzle, Hell On Earth 20XX, Speed Demon (Crush Devil Blood) DLC *Ojo Appleton - Royal Flash Bullet, Undying Roulette, Hurricane Warrior (Kuri-Prime) *Randy Cunningham - Smoke Bomb Jab, Chain Sickles Leaking, The Ultimate Ninja Rage (Cunningham Special) *Kaze - Shuriken Stabber, Needle Poison, Miraculous Savior (Shinobi of the Cool Breeze) *Rex (Pyra) - Flame Nova, Prominence Revolt, Burning Sword (Aegis Drive) *Winter Soldier - Silver Patriot, Mag Purge, Unyielding Justice (Metal Shield) *Sterling Archer - Duchess Aim Fire, Tennessee Tuxedo, Prefect Generation (Archer) *Danny Star-Phantom - Plasma Slash Wave, Vanilla Dance, Hado Kakusei Slash Made (Shadow Ghost) *Sakura Kasugano - Tengyo Hadoken, Hogasho, Sakura Rain (Hado Kakusei) *Aerrow - Raderr's Slash, Sky-Trigger, Lightning Claw (The Binding) *Bloom - Fire Sphere, Safety Net, Great Dragon of Domino (Dragons's Flame) *Ryoma - Duelist's Blow, Vantage Counter, Bushido Thunder (Glory of Hoshido) *Xander - Duelist's Room, Shelter Field, Chivalry Slash (Glory of Nohr) *Varis/Revolver - Rokket's Rocket, Mirror Wave, Data Storm (Into The Vrains) *Drake Mercenary - Roulette Kick, Knuckles Blaster Beat, Twisted Goal (Fighter's Quest) *Noob-Smoke - Dark Assassin, Disabler, Together Again (Liu Kuei Alliance) *Volpina - Fox Trick, Mirage Double, Rouge Hero On An Mission (Liar Trick) *Hinoka - Darting Blow, Camaraderie, Rallying Cry (Glory of Hoshido) *Camilla - Lunge Axe Power, Thunder Burst Sister, Rose's Thorns (Glory of Nohr) *Joel - Shotgun Taken, Brick Smasher, The Last of Us (Pure Anger Inside) *Glithunder - Purge of the Thunder Emperor, Pursuit of the Lightning Beast, Sword of the Thunder Emperor (Holy Knight's Quest) *Anubis Curger - Shadow Hounds, Sworn Defender, SPD Final Slash (Shadow Cruger) *Jedah Domura - Spirale Divina, Finale Rosso, Sigillo del Servo (Rise of the Domura) *Takumi - Quick Draw, Competitive, Embrace The Dark (Glory of Hoshido) *Leo - Iceblade Heartbreaker, In The White Light, Pragmatic (Glory of Nohr) *Chainsaw Nomu - Blood Saw Lariet, Artificial Drill, Killer of Peace Mech 2 (Ultimate Artificial) *Xenomorph - Xeno Strike, Face Hugger Shocker, Alien Survival (Deadly Hybrid) *Predator - Stealth Smart Disc, Plasma Blaster, What The Hell (Certain Death) *Davarius Holloway - Twice The Knives, T-Bones Flip Crusher, Holloway Bashing It (Golden Cutter) *Elise - Freeze Tome, Dance of the Violet, Lovely Flower (Glory of Nohr) *Sakura - Cupid Yumi, Dance of the Koto, Quiet Strenght (Glory of Hoshido) *Black Hat - Staff Sliced, Wicked Claw, Villianous Cause (Charisma Chaos) *Demencia - Ripping Madness, Electric Guitar Smasher, Reptilian Cause (Roar of the Thousand Nightmare) *Samurai Jack - Jack Slice-Man, Metal Cause Punch, Back From The Past (By The Order of God) *Rosalia Muller+Panda - Bamboo Snapper, Fluffy Smash, Hidden Virus Cause (Healing Touch Generation 2) *Doctor Octopus - Tentacle Slash, Tentacle-Smash and Crush, Dr. Octagonapus (Sinister Leader) *Sandman - Sand Hammer, Sand Coffin, Rise and Fall of Flint (Sinister Stone) *Rhino - Gore, Rushing Stone Smash, Mass Rhino Destroyer (Sinister Charger) *Electro - Electrician Blast, Shock Me, Raining Lightning (Sinister Electricity) *Shocker - Montana Blast, Vibration Cause, Shockwave Maker (Sinister Enforcer) *Vulture - Feather Stabber, Brave Vulture, Decay of the Pray (Sinister Engineer) *Kratos - Demigod God, Ghost Warrior, The Rise and Fall of Greek Legend (Blades of Chaos) *Karal - Ninja Dragger Cross, Foot Flipper, Honor Split (New Shredder) *Queen Bee - B-Trompo, Honeydew Kick, Honey Pollen (Queen Chloé) *Icy - Polar Rose, Freezer Burn, Crystal Cage (Wrath of the Trix) *Darcy - Dark Chaos, Dark Hypnotic, Shadow Vortex (Wrath of the Trix) *Stormy - Tornado Force, Twister Fury, Globe Lightning (Wrath of the Trix) *Saya Kisaragi - Blood-Slash Wave, Nene and Nono, The Last Dark (Elder Cry) *Hikaru Bounds - The Fury Ripper, Deer Horn Jammed, The Infection Shall Die (Hit Me On The Ground) *Gowther - Blackout Armor, Nightmare Teller, Celestial Arrow Strike (Lustful Glasses) *Maximus Lynx - Orange Slash Wave, War Hammer Raider, Go To Sleep Nightmare (The Mighty Don't Kneel) *Issei Hyoudoul - Driver Punch Pawn, Blazing Truth, Red Dragon Overdrive (Boosted Gear Fully Armor) *Bella Domura - Spirale Divina, Rose-Mary Dress, Kiss of the Demon's Loving Wine (Birth Summoning) Stages *Comic City *Hectare City *Yeager City *Galaxy Warrior Arena *Halloween Town *Northwest Mansion *Rift Reel *Candyland *New Skull City *Junkyard Prime *Power Overload *Ruined Familyland *Killing School Life *Hero's Face *Great Dungeon *Infinite Warfare *Mainframe *Outworld Stage *Boar Hat *Melody Town *The Pit *Volcano Island *Burning Lust (Pre-Order) *Conder Arrival (Pre-Order) *Rival Lands (Pre-Order) *Into The Vrains (DLC) *Fetus of God (DLC) *Crimson Pathway (DLC) *Toybots Factory (DLC) *World Biggest's Geniuses (DLC) *Wasteland Village (DLC) *Villa Kingdom (DLC) Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness